


Tell My Secrets to the Dark

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine One-shots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dalton Academy, Drabble, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is struggling with his Calculus homework, so he texts Blaine for help. Blaine invites Kurt to come down to his room so he can help him, but Kurt can’t go. He can’t think when he’s around Blaine, and he’s too afraid to tell him how he really feels. When Blaine figures out that Kurt is holding something back, will Kurt finally confess?</p><p>Early Dalton!Klaine Au. I don’t know where this would fit canon-wise, so meh. You decide. Inspired by this post - http://thegirlwiththeblankface.tumblr.com/post/122876443998/these-times-shall-pass-want-deep-sexts-on-your (but I would recommend looking at it after you read the story ;)  )<br/>The only warning is this is written mostly in text messages, but I promise it’s cute. Major fluffy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell My Secrets to the Dark

Calculus isn’t one of Kurt’s favorite subjects, but he never really had trouble with it till he switched to Dalton. Everything at Dalton is a little more difficult to navigate than it was at McKinley but Kurt doesn’t mind. The teachers are more willing to help with the stuff he doesn’t understand, and the students are nicer overall.

Some students more than others.

Which is part of the reason why Kurt is having a hard time concentrating.

He started his homework assignment right after he got out of Warbler practice and an hour later has only made it through the third example. After Kurt stares at the next equation in his text book for an additional thirty minutes with no idea how to begin solving it, he breaks down and picks up his phone.

_To: Blaine_

_Did you get the answer to number six?_

 

_To: Kurt_

_What subject?_

 

_To: Blaine_

_Oh! Sorry :P Calculus._

 

_To: Kurt_

_Uh… answer too much to text._

 

_To: Blaine_

_Yeah, I can see that. xD Never mind._

 

_To: Kurt_

_Why don’t you come to my room and I’ll show you how to get the answer?_

 

_To: Blaine_

_No, that’s fine. I see where I made my mistake._

 

Kurt totally doesn’t see it, but he skips that problem and moves on.

 

_To: Blaine_

_What about number eight? It’s multiple choice._

_To: Kurt_

_I got answer ‘c’._

_To: Blaine_

_Really? I thought ‘a’._

_To: Kurt_

_Yeah, but the third integer is negative, not positive._

_To: Blaine_

_Duh! Thanks. You know, it really sucks that Mr. Peely doesn’t assign the odd ones._

_To: Kurt_

_That’s because the answers to the odd ones are in the back of the book._

_To: Blaine_

_I know._

 

_To: Kurt_

_LOL!_

_…_

_To: Kurt_

_You know, if you’re having trouble, you can come down to my room and I’ll help you._

Kurt stares at Blaine’s message and chews his lip. He wants to go to Blaine’s room and do homework together, but he can’t. Kurt won’t get any work done if he does. Every time he gets anywhere around Blaine, he finds himself making ridiculous heart eyes at him. His mind begins to dilly-dally, picturing the two of them going out for coffee, wearing coordinating cardigans, holding hands across the table, talking about summer vacay plans and musical theater, and everything else gets flushed away.

 

_To: Blaine_

_I can’t right now. Thanks anyway._

_To: Kurt_

_Why? Are you in your underwear or something?_

Kurt reads that and nearly chokes on the pencil eraser he’s biting.

 

_To: Blaine_

_Blaine!_

_To: Kurt_

_Just throw on some sweats and come see me._ _:)_

Kurt scoffs lightly. _Just throw on some sweats._ That goes to show what Blaine Anderson knows about Kurt Hummel.

Still, Kurt’s more than willing to fill Blaine in on the finer points.

_To: Blaine_

_I can’t. I’m really busy._

_To: Kurt_

_Yeah. Busy doing Calculus homework. I kind of know that. :P So come here and we’ll divide radicals together._

Kurt holds his phone in his hands and tries to think of a witty response that will put an end to Blaine asking, but it’s hard when Blaine is being nice and cute and casually flirty like this.

Wait? _Is_ Blaine flirting? Kurt can’t tell, and not knowing for sure is kind of what gets Kurt into these situations.

 

_To: Blaine_

_I can’t._

 

Kurt doesn’t want to leave it at that, but he can’t think of an acceptable lie. In truth, he doesn’t want to lie to Blaine, but in this instance it seems like a better option than telling him the truth.

 

_To: Kurt_

_Is something wrong?_

_…_

_To: Kurt_

_Is there something you’re not telling me?_

 

 _Yeah,_ Kurt thinks. _Pretty much everything._

 

_To: Kurt_

_Please, answer me. Did I do something wrong?_

 

Kurt jumps to answer that text immediately, leaving a hundred other answers and excuses swimming in his head.

 

_To: Blaine_

_No! Absolutely not._

_To: Kurt_

_Then what is it?_

 

Kurt sighs.

 

_To: Blaine_

_I’m sorry. I can’t tell you._

 

_To: Kurt_

_You know you can tell me anything, right?_

_…_

_To Kurt_

_You’re my best friend. I promise that’s not going to change._

_…_

_To: Kurt_

_Alright. I’m officially worried._

_…_

_To Kurt_

_Please? I want to help if I can._

 

Kurt knows that if he doesn’t text back soon, Blaine is going to end up outside his door.

He decides to go for it. It’s probably not something he should confess via text message, but it’ll be easier this way, kind of like telling his secrets to the dark.

He can’t get too hurt if he can’t see Blaine’s reaction.

And if this goes badly, he can always pack his things and go back to McKinley. Tonight. Under the cover of darkness.

Facing Karofsky again will be way easier than facing Blaine if Blaine turns him down. But if Kurt doesn’t try, he’ll never know.

And he really wants to know.

 

_To: Blaine_

_I can’t come over because I can’t think around you…because I like you._

_…_

_To: Blaine_

_And not just as a friend._

_…_

_To: Blaine_

_And I really want you to like me back._

_…_

_To: Blaine_

_But if you don’t like me that way, then that’s fine, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship._

_…_

_To: Blaine_

_But it’s hard for me to be in the same room with you because you’re so sweet and so talented…_

_…_

_To: Blaine_

_And so damn cute! Ugh!_

_…_

_To: Blaine_

_And it’s actually ruining my life because when I’m around you, all I can ever think about is kissing you._

…

Kurt hits send on the last text message before his mind can scream, “No! Don’t! Too much information!” But by the time common sense catches up, it’s already done.

Kurt starts to feel sick, staring at the screen of his phone, waiting for Blaine to tell him, “No. Sorry, but I don’t have those feelings for you. And now that I know you have them about me, I can’t be your friend. So goodbye.”

Kurt will understand, and in the spirit of understanding, he’ll change his name and move to another state.

Kurt’s phone chirps, and his hands go numb.

He clicks on the message then closes his eyes, and there he is, with his phone in his hands, the message open, waiting for him to read it, and his eyes shut.

He groans. He’s being stupid. He’s always prided himself on his maturity, but now he’s acting like a child.

He opens his eyes, but he does it slowly - first his left eye, then his right. He attempts to read the message using his peripheral vision, but the phone looks blurry peering down at it this way, and he’s giving himself a headache. He finally gives in and looks down at the message on the screen.

 

_To: Kurt_

_Come kiss me then._


End file.
